Enemy's love
by Ryuukou
Summary: The Princess of Orb kingdom was forced to go to the Eternal kingdom - where filled up by vampires. Her brother tried to help her but she ruined all his plan. And now she has to face with the king of Eternal. What will she do if she become a part of his dolls collection? Or if he loves her? If it happen, can it survive? [Asucaga Fic]
1. Who are you?

_Once upon a time, there are two kingdom living in peace together. " The Orb kingdom" where human living a normal life. People friendly and they are ruled by the king . He is Kira Yamato – the king of Freedom and his fiance Lacus Clyne. Beside, he has a little twin sister, her name is Cgalli Yula Athha. She's very beautiful and kind. She loves her people and treat them very kind, so they call her "fleur de dieu". " The Eternal kingdom" where vampire living by drinking human's blood. The king Athrun Zala rules the kingdom. However, they aren't kind very much. They want to destroy the peace treat and "The Orb kingdom".Many people said that the Orb Princess has Goddess's blood and vampires want the king to taste her blood because of his weak body. So they force The Orb kingdom to give the Princess or they will_ _demonetize the kingdom__. And now the story begins._

* * *

**Chapter 1: What 's a plan?**

" You can't do this, you can't give her to them ." She said angrily to him and her face is very pale. She wants to do something to stop him.

" I know Cagalli but I can't give you to them. You know, they will harm you" .Kira said in sadness, he knows she very loves her people so she will try anything to protect them.

"So that you choose an innocent girl to replace me, that your plan right?"

"He was right Cagalli, they will kill you if you go to The Eternal kingdom" Lacus tried to persuade her to believe him.

"No"

"What do you mean 'No'. You should listen to me". Kira was very angry at his stubborn sister . He hope his sister will understand him but it's impossible to make her agree with that.

" I said No. Do you understand? I will never agree with that stupid plan. You are the king of Orb, you should rule the country. Well that means you should not sacrifice your people and it'means I will go to that damm kingdom."

" That's enough, go back to your room, please!". Kira told her. He can't bear this anger anymore. Maybe Cagalli doesn't know how much he loves his sister and he want to protect her. But this's unbelievable.

" Fine"

She go to the door and whipers something but make sure that she won't let this happen. She don't want to see her people die so she would do anything. " I will never let her die."

"So where is the girl replace Cagalli, let's her in." – "Yes, My King !"

"What is your name?" Kira asked

"My name is Meer Campbell" she replied

"Do you agree about replacing the Princess and go to The Eternal kingdom. If don't agree, tell me, I won't force you to this !"

"It 's okay, my King. It is my honor to replace her although I will die. But I don't regret about it. I will do it because I want to reply her love for me also every people in this country!"

"You 're very kind. I hope you will have a good life in next existence." Kira said. His voice very painful.

" Thank you. You are very good at protecting your sister. If I were to reborn , I would stay and live in this country again. I hope so!". Meer said and Kira sighed

Then she left but no one knew that after that wall, a beautifull blonde girl listened all their conversation. She smirks and " I will save that girl no matter what ". After that, she go to her room, think the way to rescue that innocent girl.

* * *

_In The Eternal Kingdom_

"When will we go to the Orb kingdom? I want to see that Princess very much!" A dark blonde man said to a silver one.

" We will go to that kingdom to take the Princess tomorrow evening. Make sure that won't have any mistakes."

"What will they do to the Princess"

"I don't know but I heard that The king will drink her blood to take off his weak body."

"Stop joking Your Highness want to see two of you, so make it hurry." A brown hair girl said to two lazy man there.

"OK. No problem . You know we can do **something **tonight, after work." The blonde man seduced

" Fine, If you like to have your tonge cut or maybe your head." She said. Then she stepped

She turn around and yelled " Hurry, The King want to see you!"

* * *

In a council room

"So has everything done yet?". The blue-hair king asked, his eyes fulled in blood color.

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Good ! There should not have any mistake or ….!"

"I know! You will have what you want most, my Lord!"

"Right ! I will have her and her luscious Heaven blood"

* * *

Next chapter: Cagalli is going to save Meer. Unfotunately, those two are captured and forced to go to the Eternal when they was escaping. So what Athrun will do to Cagalli and Meer, please wait and read !:D

This is my first story and I hope you will like it :)

Sorry for bad English!


	2. Game of Life!

**Chapter 2 : Game of Life!**

* * *

"No father! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!". Cagalli yelled and tears flowed down her cheek when she was sleeping. Suddenly, she opened her eyes widely. Her heart was beating and she now is breathless. Tears were still flowing.

The night was so deep and peaceful but it make people feel chill. Who know what will happen tomorrow. Maybe we will die or our life will change. Life is playing with everyone. Bringing people who we can love. Taking away who we always care. Life is so austere. Human is like a doll or pupet in a play. WE are PLAYED then THROWN AWAY. Wanting to escape this stupid life but it's impossible.

"Are you Ok? You look nervous and sad?" A sweet voice spoke. The door was opened and Cagalli saw a girl with long pink hair.

"Lacus" – " Ah, yeah. I'm fine, thanks!" She replied. It's 1 am now.

" Keep it for long isn't good for you! So tell me maybe I can help you?"Lacus persuaded her.

" Alright ! I will tell you so don't look at me with that puppy dog eyes!" Cagalli Lacus smile.

" It's has been a long time when I was taken away from the kingdom. It'was 10 years ago." She started

* * *

_Flashback_ :

_A council room of Orb kingdom_

" _Father where did you take her? It's will be dangerous for her if they find out." Little Kira said to his father._

"_It will be find. I have given her to one of my best chilhood friend. He is Uzumi Nara Athha. He will take good care of her." _

"_But they are __**vampire **__, father! They have fangs, immortal life and kill everyone who prevent them with no mercy. We should try another way!"_

"_We have no choice, Kira. We will take her back when we can."_

"_When? When they give up or when my sister die!" Kira said angrily then left. Ullen Yamato looked at the shade of his son and sighed._

_In beautiful house, a blode girl was crying. She feels sad and hurt because her father gave her to a strange man she didn't know. His house very large like hers but it didn't make her feel comfortable. She sighed and wondered how long would she live here. She stared at a picture. A man stand beside a little girl had a blonde hair like hers. That man looked so gentle and warm. Maybe he would be a good father for her. The door was opened, a man came in and spoke_

"_Hi! I'm Uzumi Nara Athha. Your father told me to look after you. So from now on, I will be your father and you will be Cagalli Yula Athha, my daughter."_

"_So who is this, the girl in that picture?"Cagalli asked in curiosty_

"_She is your daughter, why do you say this? And where is she now?"_

"_She died". Cagalli'eyes widened "I'm very why?"_

"_She was killed by a vampire. The toxin of vampire'fang destroyed every part of her body. Then she died."_

"_So your daughter died and you want me to take her place? How cruel it is !" Cagalli said and she couldn't hold her tears heart was broken._

"_I want you to be my daughter not beceause of my late daughter or your father. It's because I love you as my daughter.I want to care and protect you , that's all." Cagalli was surprised after hearing what he had just said .Then he continued " Do you agree that I will be your father, dear DAUGHTER?"He hugged his little Cagalli and smile._

"_Yes, of course, FATHER!" She replied and hugged him back. Maybe this wasn't bad._

_And now she did't feel lonely anymore. She felt happy. Because she had a __**fosterfather**__ will always cares and protects her beside her __**real**__ father. Everything will bright in her heart._

_Day by day, Uzumi and Cagalli live in happiness. And she wrote many letters for her family. Tis life was interesting. However, everything is normal but at her eighteenth birthday, her life changed. Many people were killed . Make sure that vampires stood behind this. They tried to find her anywhere, killed more people to satisfy their thirst. After buying some flowers, Cagalli came back home. She called her father many time but nothing replied her. This silence was so scared. She run, run and run. Runing as fast as she could and tried to find her fosterfather. The cherry blossom petals still fluttered but it's weid. Every petals were covered by blood. A bloody scene. Blood dyed everything, dead body was everywhere. Under a cherry blossom tree, she saw a dead man. That was her father? Tears was flowing from her eyes, driping to his body. She hugged him, his body was very cold. He died. Her dear father was killed by vampires . She felt painful because she had lost one of people she loved most. Rain was dropping, everything kept going their work but the dead could't resurrect. How irony! _

"_You can't died like this! Don't leave me! You promised that you would stay with me and we will live a happy life! How could this happen?"She cried loudly._

_She buried him. "I will never forgive them for this. They have to pay what they have done!" Blood flowed from her eyes and dropped._

_Then she cameback the palace where Kira live and had a plan for the revenge_

_End of Flashback _

* * *

"So that why you have a big feud on them and don't agree with Kira's plan!"Lacus said in sadness

"Yes!I hate all vampires. They killed my father then want my blood!How can they do that!"

"You 're strong but still a little girl. Take your fosterfather surname and revenge by yourself? That's impossible!"

"I know but I have to try. That's only thing I can do for him as a daughter and a princess! Sacrificing for them!"Cagalli said. It's seem Lacus has to try hard to persuade Cagalli.

"Cagalli, stop that plan ,please. Kira can bear if you die! Maybe I should disturb you until you stop that stupid plan!" Then Lacus begged "Please, Please, Please! Don't do this !" And she cried loudly.

"Alright,stop crying! You will wake all people in this palace! Fine, I will put it away, ok!"

"That 's my good girl! Now go back to sleep! Tomorrow will have many thing to do!" Lacus chuckle. Then she walked towards the door.

"By the way, Thank you! About that story! I feel better now!"Cagalli said and smiled.

"My pleasure, your Highness!" After that, she closed the door.

"And sorry, Lacus, Kira!" She whispered. Then closed her eyes waited for tomorrow don't come.

* * *

**The Night Princess of Orb go to Eternal kingdom. **

"It 've been already now. We should start. The Eternal's paople are waiting for us, My King !" A guard said.

"Right we should go now!" Kira replied.

_In Cagalli's room _

"It's time!" She told to herself.

_In Meer's room_

"Lady Meer, let's start" A maid told her.

"Ok !"Meer replied

Meer left her room and went straight. A man with a blonde hair wearing a guard uniform are waiting for her. She was fear a little but she loves her Princess very much. _I have to be brave_. Meer thought.

"You work very well. Now It's mine. You can have a rest!"The blonde hair guy said to the maid.

"You are Lady Meer right!"He continued.

"Yes!"Meer smiled weakly.

"Follow me, please!"

Then they walk .Meer followed him. The man took Meer to a basement. At first, Meer didn't see anything strange. But progressively weird, she realized this wasn't the right way to the Eternal kingdom. _It seem very strange. Who's this guy. And where_ _will he take me_. Meer thought.

"Hey, maybe you get wrong way to the Eternal doesn't look like the king's guard. Who are you, tell me!" Meer said

"I am really the king's guard. And this is another way to Eternal kingdom."

"No, it isn't right. The maid told me the way. It has only a way and this isn't."

When he turned back and faced her. Meer realized something.

"Wait a second .Maybe I have seen you before. You look like the Princess when I went to the palace to see the king. She has beautiful golden hair, a seductive amber eyes and every thing just like you. Don't tell me that You're …her …..Princess Cagalli !"Meer surprised.

"No, I am not her!"That man sweated.

"I know you was is the only one has that amber eyes. So don't try to refuse it. Every people in this kingdom know very well about the Princess."

"I'm busted!"He sighed. "Now hurry before someone found us!"Cagalli continued.

"Where do you take me to? They will angry because Princess of Orb doesn't come! Please, take me back!" Meer begged.

"No.I will not let those disgusting vampires touch you!"

"Stand right there. Don't move. Who are you?" A voice suddenly spoke.

"Damm it. Someone found us. We have gonna hurry."Then Cagalli gripped Meer's hand and started to run .

"This is the way to go out of the palace. Hurry!" Cagalli told her.

"How about you? Will they hurt you? Please, come back, they will find out, Princess!"

"It will be fine. I can take it. Now, go and don't come back.!"She turned back, towards the guard.

Meer stepped and run. How this plan changed like this? Meer got out of the basement. The moon was so red, so not for her. Her Princess are in sacrificed for her. Meer wishes she would do something to prevent it.

_In Cagalli's place_ .

"This soldiers're too weak. Maybe I should retrain them. I hope Meer escaped safely. I should verify that she has no danger."

"Well, well, have we got here. A little kitten has lost. Will we handle this man?" A man with dark blonde hair said. Beside him is a silver one.

"Vampires" Cagalli turned back.

"No, we can't Dearka. Instead of that why don't we knock him off." The silver man said.

"You know it's in the same Yzak. Just bite him"

"You **bastard**!"Cagalli growled.

"Don't you dare to touch him! I will not allow you!" A familiar voice spoke.

"Meer!"Cagalli whispered.

"You moron! I told you got out of here! Why did you come back? Stupid!" Cagalli said and she couldn't hire her angry with her.

"How could you talk to the Princess like that? You should be died!" Yzak said and tried to slap her.

"Don't touch him! Let him go. He's just an innocent man!" Meer told to the two vampires.

"Sorry Princess! But this man has insulted you – Future bride of our king ( maybe I think so : )). He has to be punished!" Then he hit Cagalli . She was fainting.

"I said Let him go!"Meer was angry.

"Sorry My Lady! If we let go of him, our head will be cut down! So Our king will punish him! "

The sky was beautiful. It was dyed in darkness and red color. Everything like a story. A story was told 1000 years ago. A Princess had fell in love with a man . They lived happily together. But one day, she knew he betrayed her. She resented him. Her heart fell for darkness. She couldn't bear what he did for her. Took a knife in hand she killed him. But at the end, he still said that he loved her and it will never change. Tear was full her eyes, she had just killed her lover. Her heart felt painful not happy. Kill someone else isn't a good way for the revenge. A heart stores much hatred will make you hurt, tormented you until you die.

_In Council room of Orb_

"How about everything ? Did it go well?" Kira asked a maid nervously.

"Miss Meer has followed them. They have just gone to the Eternal kingdom but a man with golden hair was captured. It's our people!"The maid replied.

"WHAT!How could that happen?"

"I guess that man try to save Lady Meer!"

"Cagalli!"Kira whisper. "Guard, go and find the Princess!"

After a search, the guard spoke "My King, she is not in her room!"

"Kira, what will happen if they know her!" Lacus sweated.

"It's will be fine, will be Ok. They can do anything to her!"

_In the Eternal kingdom_

"AH…What the fuck! Why I am here! Stupid rope! They tied it **too **tight. Fuck you vampires!" A Blonde yelled.

"Finally, you awake! I think you will sleep forever!" A silver man said.

"You vampire! What the hell am I doing here?"

"Ah, You will be punished by our king because you insulted his future bride. After he tastes the Princess's blood!"

"What! Princess! MEER! What happen after your king taste her blood ?" Cagalli was paled.

"After that, if he escape his weak body, he will marry her. If it does not work, she will die!" Yzak replied.

Her eyes narrowed "Where is the Princess now?"

"She is in the Galerie des Glacesof the castle, with the king!"

_That mean she is in danger. I have to find her and save her. First, I should get out this two vampires. _Cagalli thought. Fortunately, she took a knife with her in case bad things happen. She cut the rope then run towards the exit and got out of there.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"The two vampires yelled.

_In the __Galerie des Glaces__of the castle_

It's a beautiful and modern room. The room is decorated many cristal lamps rug and gilded wood flooring wall. And there, A King was sitting on the throne. His eyes is red like blood and it look hungry. Then he smirks and licks his lips. It seem like his prey is coming.

"Well, come in" The vampire king ordered.

The big door opened. A maiden with a long pink hair get in. She is wearing a long white beautiful gown. And she looks so magnificent. The king stands up and walks towards her. He takes her right hand, kisses on her palm.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha or Cagalli Yamato. I'm Athrun Zala – The king of Eternal kindom!"He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, too My King!"Meer replied. She couldn't hide her fear before him.

Athrun looks into her eyes and charms her. Meer slowly, slowly locked in his eyes. It's make easy for him to approach her. His fang touches her neck. Gradually, they deep on her neck make her moans. Her blood is flowing, dyes apart of her gown. Her blood is good but it isn't the Princess's blood. His fang get out of her neck then he smirks. Her eyes still stare at him. "It seem you haven't died yet!"

_ . I need to faster if I want to save her_. Cagalli thought. She runs as fast as she could. She stops at the entrance of a room called _Galerie des Glaces. _She saw a man holding her in his hand. Her eyes still opens and blinks. _That's good. She still alive. I am not too late_.But suddenly, Cagalli eyes shrink. Her skin is pale and she is sweating. She saw a sword has just punctured through Meer's heart. Blood is flowing. Meer's eyes slowly, slowly closes. Cagalli feels hurt because she couldn't save her, she has died before Cagalli'eyes. Hatred. Chaotic moods. Boiling blood. She wants to kill this guy. She steps weakly towards Meer's body who lies on the ground. She holds her body tightly, hugs her. Tears are dropping.

"Why could this happen? Hey, wake up, wake up! You can't die like this. My father had gone now you. Please, wake up!" Cagalli shakes Meer's body, see nothing. She died. The cruel truth. She has gone, to the other world. Then she looks to the vampire who is smirking. "Why did you kill her? She still alive after your bite . So why did you kill her?" Cagalli yelled madly. "You .Ignoble. Dirty. And arrogant! How could kill someone with no mercy?" She spats.

"Right. I'm Ignoble. Dirty. And arrogant like that. But human like you no less ignoble! Choose another girl to replace the Princess. Human is dirty like me!" He responsed.

"How could you know She wasn't the Princess?"

"Easily! Her blood is good. But it's just like another girls. Her blood is unqualified! The true Princess's blood is very precious, luscious and completely attractive for vampires!" He said as he licked his lips seductively.

" Stupid Kira! I knew his plan will not success!"She whisper.

"So who are you anyway? You're so close and protective for her. May be you are her lover!" Athrun crossed his arms on his chest. "I wonder how sweet of her boyfriend's blood is!" He grinned then stroked her cheek sexily.

He is going to charm her like he did to Meer. Because everyman or women will be charmed easily when he looks into their eyes and smiles. No one can escapes vampires's charm. _Strangely, I charm him a lot yet he doesn't reply. How this can be possible_? _But interesting_. He thought.

"No, I'm not her lover. I'm just her bodyguard. So get your hand off me. You're sick vampire!" Then she slap his hand out of her cheek. _I must get out of here_.She speculates thoughtfully. But she doesn't know some one is reading her mind and smiles. "You're grotesque. If I were you, I wouldn't do anything and stay here."He whisper beside her ear seductively._What! He can read my mind, can't he_? Cagalli surprised. "Oh! Of course. I can read your mind. It's my talent!" He said when his palm still stokes her cheek and another palm holding her waist.

"Do you have a autism? Let me go! I get enough of you!"She threats. She puts her knife to his neck. He chuckles. _I can't let him read my mind! Or my plan will be exposed! If he stares at my eyes to read my mind, maybe I should glare back on his eyes. Who know it can be counterproductive._ She stares at his eyes, unexpectedly, it work. He can't read her mind anymore. _How cute!_ He thought.

"At first, you broke my charm. Now, I can't read your mind. You're so interested! I was admired by you!" Then he puts his face close to her but she still keeps her knife on his neck. "Let go of me or I will kill you!"She threated.

"Kill me?Hah! You are so funny!Very interesting!" He grinned. His eyes filled by red color. He will not make concessions for her anymore. Then he knocks her out, makes her lie on the floor. She surprised " WHAT! I thought your body is weak, how could you do that!"." Yes, my body is weak but I still a vampire. I can't lose my pride on a human like you!" he smirk then he bows his head down and licks the taste of her skin. _Man, this guy's_ _skin like girl's. Sort. Sensitive. Very seductive. I want more._ He thought. His fangs touch her neck. She screamed loudly. "You're weirdo! I haven't bitten you yet!"

He smiled then suddenly, he pressed his lips on hers. Kiss her passionately, hugged her tightly never want to let her go. _Man, I am a real gay, aren't I. Have I drunk. I am kissing him. OMG. But I don't care. His lips. They're so __**sweet**__ and __**sexy**_. Athrun thought. _What is he doing? He has stolen my first kiss. But his lips're very __**sort**__ and __**seductive. **_Cagalli's mind was yelling but she closed her eyes and kissed him. Then she pushed him away. "What was that for? Are you really a gay! I'm a man, dude!" Cagalli lied. " I just wanted to play with you! You're very interested! You know you kissed me!"He said – She blushed. _He is cute when he blushes like that. I don't care about his gender. I just want him to stay with me. _Athrun desired.

" Would you think about staying here with me? Everything gonna be alright!" Athrun suggested.

"No, thank you!" She stand up for leaving him but he grappled her wrist. " You can't go anywhere! This is my kingdom I will not allow you to leave me behind. Beside, you don't know the way to get out of here. So obey me, stay here!" He held her wrist tighter. " Be my doll, I will take good care of you!" He continued.

"Hah! Ridiculous! Anyway, how many doll have you had?" Cagalli asked.

" Only one! It's you!... you agree that you will stay here right?"

" Maybe!"She smirked. She know that stay here just temporarily and she will find the way to get out, not for long.

"Good. Shiho-san, please prepare for him a room and direct him the way!"Athrun ordered.

"Yes, My King!" A beautiful long brown hair woman directed Cagalli the way. But before leaving she whispered " I must get out of this weird place!"

* * *

"Athrun ni-san! What do we do now, about the Princess of Orb kingdom? Should we go to look for her?" A lovely girl with a blonde hair and beautiful ruby eyes stepped in.

"No! We don't have to Stella! I just have a new toy. A interesting doll, need to play first!" He smirk and his eyes dyed by bloody color as his tongue licked his lips.

* * *

_A/N_: Sorry for late update. I must prepare for New Year HAPPY NEW YEAR to EVERYONE. I will update next chap soon. Don't worry. I will complete all this story.

I will have a new story too. I hope you will read it!:)

**Next chap**: Cagalli explores the secret – the way to come back to her home. But Athrun also discovered her true gender. He always around her in case she runs away. So what would she do to escape? NEXT CHAP :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam seed/ Destiny. ( I almost forgot ^.^')


	3. Labyrinth, Help me to get out of here!

**Chapter 3: Labyrinth, Help me to get out of here!**

Before leaving there, she whispered "I must get out of this weird place!"Then the long brown hair girl directed the blonde princess who dressed in disguise as a guard. She thought about that weird king also. What doll he wanted her to be? A doll for playing or a doll for watching? What did he mean by 'take care'? Is it means that he always watched over, changed clothes for her and fed her like a pet? He would decided everything for her? That made her chill a lot. When she passed through the garden, she saw a labyrinth. It's made by trees, flowers and spines. The high beyond your imagination. It was high 3443 m that no one could cheat it. Everyone goes to that labyrinth always die. Another was missing. But why they built this labyrinth?

"Can I ask you something? What is that?"the blonde girl asked. Her hand pointed to the labyrinth.

"It's an ancient labyrinth!"Shiho said, but not like those vampires. She was very friendly.

"And why did they buitld it ?"

"It's was built 5 hundred years ago! It is where store three door to three kingdom :Eternal kingdom, Orb kingdom and Zaft kingdom!"

_It's mean that I can get out of here. God, please help me, _Cagalli thought.

"By the way, I'm Shiho! Nice to see you!"Shiho smiled.

"I'm Leon! Nice to meet you, too!"she lied, after thinking what her name would be.

Then Cagalli came into her room and closed the door quickly. But before it was closed, Shiho said "Come and join dinner ! The king don't like to wait. So, please come fast!"then she left. After closing the door, Cagalli sighed. She came to the bathroom and took a shower. The maid has prepared clothes for her. And of course, it's man's clothes. The water was flowing down, on her body. She was thinking about the plan to get out of this kingdom. After taking shower, she bandaged her chest, although it's not hurt If they find out that she is a girl, sure they won't let her survive. She took her clothes on and run out of the bathroom. She walked outside, to the labyrinth.

She stared at the labyrinth for a while and walked around it. Seem like solving this labyrinth was very difficult. But she still could solve it. Because it was her talent. After watching the labyrinth, she left. She hated the feeling when that weirdo touched her. Very uncomfortable. But today wasn't her lucky kissed her though he thought she was a man. And now she must see that king. When she looked at clock, she was too late. She was scared a bit. What could happen to her if he got angry? She thought and ran fast to the dinning room. When she walked into the room, the king was sitting on his chair. But odd. It's only him in here.

"You are late!One minutes and forty three second!"the king looked at his clock and shut it.

"I'm so sorry! I was lost in the way going here!"she lied.

"Oh really? I thought I reminded Shiho to take care of you! She should be punished!"the man narrowed his eyes.

"No, don't! She's very nice to me! Please, don't punish her!"

"I'm just kidding! I don't know you will react like that!"he chuckled. That made her blushed a bit. He looked at her carefully.

"You remind me someone!"he suddenly spoke.

"Eh!"

"Your eyes remind me 'her'! They are amber, right?"

"Ah! Yes!"

"So, enjoy your dinner! Sorry for disturbing!"

"No, that's fine! It's great to talk to you!"

_Why did he say that strange sentences? 'Her'! Did he imply 'me'?_,she thought. She looked so thoughtful. That made the man in front her kept his stare at her.

"Is the food unsuitable for you?"he asked.

"No, it's delicious! But I'm not hungry very much! So I want to leave now!"then she stood up.

"But you haven't eaten your dinner yet! Besides, I want to know more about you, so stay here!"he ordered.

"I'm so sorry! Maybe we can talk about it later! I'm tired also! And I don't want to bother you!"she said as she walked to the door.

"Wait, I haven't even known your name!"

"It's Leon!"she lied, again.

"I'm Athrun. Athrun Zala! It's pleasure to know you!"he smiled.

_Of course, I know your name. How can I forget the monster who killed my adoptive father and hunting me_ _for several years,_ she gritted her teeth "Me too!" then she left.

The man couldn't do anything but sighed "Where can I find you, Cagalli! I miss you, now! But that man remind me her! His aura and everything of him! Just like 'her'!"

* * *

She left the room and walked outside. Once again, she passed through the labyrinth where could help her to escape. But she was in a divided mind. If someone finds out that she usually comes to this place, her plan will be ruined. So she went to her room, after meeting that king. She lunged herself on her bed. It's was sort and comfortable. But she couldn't sleep. She was scared that she couldn't go back to her kingdom. She couldn't see her brother, again. She missed him, Lacus and everyone. She buried her face on her pillow and cried. She wanted to cry but no tears came from her eyes. She wanted to come home. She didn't want to stay here. Seeing that king made her sick. Around her was vampires who considered her as their food. She was very chill. She took a picture and looked at the brown man in the picture. She sighed weakly. She thought bitterly. Then slowly, slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

**In Orb kingdom….**

"Kira! Have you slept yet?"Lacus asked the brown man who was reading a book.

"No, I haven't! Lacus!"

"Yes!"

"I'm very worried about Cagalli! Will Athrun do anything to her?"

"No! I think he will take good care fo her!"

"But I'm still worried! Vampires're around her everywhere! I don't want her to get hurt!"

"You are worried too much! Now sleep! It's late!"

"You're right!"then he went back on his book. Although he said that, he was worried so much about her.

* * *

**In Eternal kingdom….**

Cagalli slept peacefully on her bed. But some noise made her wake up. First, she didn't want to leave her bed, but the sound seem more loudly. Then she sat up and brushed her eyes lightly. She left the room and walked outside. When she came out, she didn't see anything strange. But when she intended to come back to her room, she heard that sound again. Like a scream. She turned her head back again and decided to see what happened. She walked to the garden and wandered every where to find out where that noise started. She went around the castle and kept wandering. She smelled something. Fishy smell. Like blood. She walked closer and closer to the wall. Both her mouth and eyes were snap opened. A man and a woman. Her neck was near his mouth and blood started to flow. His eyes were red. Like blood. He was biting her. A vampire was taking that woman's blood. Cagalli wanted to scream out but she tried not to do that. If she does, she will be killed like that girl. She turned back and purposed to run away as fast as she could. But someone caught her right hand. Could it be?

She turned her head and and saw that man was holding her hand. She was quite shocked. His eyes looked like so scary in blood color. Seem like he was very angry. He has taken many woman's blood today but none of them could taste him. He was so hungry now. He wanted to drink blood of the woman in front of him .

"I'm hungry now! Feed me!"said the man. She looked at him weirdly. Half worry - half scare. She didn't understand what he implied. Suddenly, he drew her to him like a that guy leaned his head to her neck.

"You smell so sweet!"the man said again. And he started to lick her neck. She felt so eldritch.

"I want to drink it! I really want it right now!"he mumbled. Her eyes closed. She didn't believe that she would be bitten by a vampire. She was sweating. _Please let me go! I don't want to die! Please let me live! God, please help me!_, she thought. She dithered. As the man's fang touched her neck. Seem like he couldn't take it anymore. His hunger was torturing him. She wanted to cry out. Then his fangs plunged on her neck. Her eyes opened widely. She could feel how painful it was.

Her blood was flowing into his mouth.

"Such a sweet honey which is precious from a man!"she recognized this voice. It could be the man always hunting her? Was that the vampire who killed her adoptive father? She stared at the man whose mouth still not left her neck. His hair was midnight blue. Sure, no doubt.

"Your blood seem familiar! Identical 'her' blood! I want more! So sweet! I want to drain it right away!"he said as his fangs plunged deeply. That made her scream out. The embrace that he was holding her stronger than before. Her tears finally came out. She screamed in pain then she didn't bother anything anymore. She was faiting.

When the man took his fangs off her. His eyes opened in shock.

"Leon!"that's the last word he said. Then he took Cagalli to his room.

* * *

"_Where am I?"the little blonde girl said. She wandered and looked at everything around her. The haze was every where. This little girl was lost in this weird place. Her father will be angry if she doesn't come home. She was too busy to play so she lost in this place. She didn't see anything but a cave. She walked into the cave and spoke out._

"_Hello! Anyone's here? Hello!"she asked as she walked into it._

"_Nobody's in here?"she wondered. But she felt like someone was breathing. She came closer and she saw a kid. He might be in the same age with her. She didn't saw him clearly. But that boy's color hair was midnight blue. If she isn't wrong. _

"_Who are you!"the little blonde girl walked towards him. And the kid didn't reply. She intended to touch him but he slapped her hand away._

"_Don't touch me you dirty human!"he said in an ironic voice._

"_Dirty human? Who you called 'dirty human'? Tell me if I'm a human then you are what? A vampire!"the girl stared at him._

"_Don't go near me and don't talk to me! Get out of here!"he said coldly._

"_You haven't answered my question yet!"_

_The little boy was angry but he couldn't do anything to her. Why? He could kill her but he didn't._

"_What will you do if I tell you that's true?"the boy looked at her. Watched her reaction. Maybe she would be scared and run away. But unfortunately, she didn't do that. On the contrary, he could see her grin. She grinned widely. And her eyes twinkled so much. This was the first time he has seen a girl who wasn't afraid a vampire._

"_You're really a vampire? If you are a vampire, show me your fangs!"she looked excitedly._

"_Why do I have to do that? Get away from me!"he said as he pushed her away._

"_But I want you to be friend of mine!"she said._

"_I don't need a friend!"she heard he said. And he kicked her out of the cave._

"_What the hec!"she groaned in pain. She was also angry now. Then she walked into the cave again._

_She yelled at the boy "How could you kick a girl like that! That's rude!"_

_The boy looked at her surprisingly "A ...a girl?"_

_He watched her from head to toe. Seriously, she was not a boy? _

"_Truly, you are a girl?"_

"_Of course, you are a moron!"she yelled._

"_But you are wearing boy's clothes!"he asked in curiously._

"_Well, duh!I'm wearing boy's clothes but it doesn't mean I'm a boy! It's just those dress are too trouble! I don't like them!"_

"_Not only your clothes but also your tone!Everything of you is like the boy! Maybe your parents have chosen wrong gender for you?" he chuckled._

"_Hey!"_

"_Don't deny it!"_

"_Maybe you are right! By the way, do you think we can be friend?"_

"_No!" then he kicked her again._

"_Hey! This is the second time you kick me! How dare you!"she yelled._

"_Get out of here! I don't need a friend!"his voice hurt her. Why he didn't want a friend. Didn't he feel so lonely? She looked at him she decided to came to him, again._

"_What are you still doing here! I said 'Get out'!"_

"_No!"_

"_Are you afraid! I can bite you right now if you don't get out!"_

"_Really! Here! Bite it! There are many blood in here! Bite it! I dare you!"she said and pointed at her neck. She didn't leave even if he threatened her._

"_You!"He was very angry but he couldn't do anything. Like a tiger lost it's fangs. He had a wound on his arm. Blood was flowing again. And it touched her eyes._

"_You are bleeding!"she said. Tried to cover it but he pushed her away._

"_I don't need your help!I'm a vampire, I can heal it! Leave now!"he said . Although in front of her was a vampire, she didn't scare. She walked to him and used her handkerchief to cover his wound. First, he intended to push her away again . But looking at her, he knew this girl was truly worried about him. So he let her bandage his bruise._

"_Done!"she sighed. His wound didn't hurt anymore._

"_Thanks!"he said and smiled weakly._

"_It's fine! So can we be friend now!"_

"_I don't know! Maybe!"_

"_That's not the answer I want to hear!"_

"_So what do you want?"_

_She thought for a while then spoke "If you don't mind, I want to be you future wife! I think I like you now!"she said and grinned. Her cheek rubbed his cheek._

"_You want to be what! Impossible! I will never get married with a human who look like a boy!" he blushed madly._

"_Really? So why are you blushing like that! You like me also, don't you!"the boy blushed crazily, but she's right._

"_Ok! Considered as I like you, but how can I believe you!We're young and you will forget about your promise when you grow up!"_

"_You're right! Let's vow!"_

"_Vow what?"_

"_Vow that you're only mine and I'm only yours!Deal?"she smiled._

"_Deal!"he said as he lunged to her. His mouth was near her neck and then he bit it. Her blood was flowing and he was licking it. 'Her blood is so sweet! Like honey!'he thought. She struggled back the pain. Afterwards, he took his fangs off her._

"_There! I has vowed! It's your turn now!"he said._

"_Hum! What should I do now? I can't bite you!"_

"_Hurry!"he urged._

"_Don't urge me! Give me a few minute!"she yelled and thought what would she do. Then she claimed his lips. Her lips were so soft and sweet like her blood. The boy's hands were around her waist and pulled her closer. Their eyes closed. And then they broke the kiss._

"_Is that enough?"she asked._

"_No!"he smirked._

"_You are so greedy! It's late now I think I should go home now!"_

"_You have to go now?"he said and held her hand tightly._

"_Yeah! Sorry! My father will worry about me!"she said. Intended to go._

_But he still held her hand "What is this?"she asked._

"_I haven't known your name!"_

"_Oh! It' Cagalli Yamato! Nice to meet you!"she smiled beautifully. And he knew he truly lost his heart to her. 'Yamato? So this is the princess of the Orb kingdom! Like the rumor! Her blood is very sweet and precious!'the boy thought._

"_I'm Athrun Zala! As you know, I'm a vampire! Not too much!"_

"_Right! See you later and you should go back home also!"_

"_Yeah!I know! Goodbye!"_

"_Bye!"she kissed him at the last time. And then their hands were apart._

"_I hope you will not forget your vow, Cagalli!"he said and smiled. As he touched his lips._

_It's a story about a vow of love between a vampire and a human._

* * *

She was lying on the bed. Her head was ached so much. She heard something like footsteps. The next moment she could feel something roamed around her body! It's warm and soft. She felt uncomfortable. Something held her tightly and touched her. She heard a laughter. It's around her. She tried to push it away but someone caught her hand and put it down above her head. Both of her hands were held by someone. After that, a warmth roamed on her neck, her bosom, then her cheeks and the last one was her lips. She moaned and then slowly opened her eyes. She brushed her eyes and watched everything. She looked at the room in the strange. Sure, this was not her room. So whose room by the way? But she was surprised more because nothing's on her body now. Completely naked. She sat up and looked everything in confusion. And she was trying to remember what happened. No time to think, she heard a man voice.

"I thought you will sleep forever, my Sleep Beauty! You has fainted for three day!"that voice's from the bathroom. Then a man walked out from the was wearing a white shirt and a black pants. That man smiled charmfully.

"You!"she pointed at him and held the blanket to cover her naked body.

"Me!"

"What did you do to me and where am I?"she asked in anger.

"Hum!You're in my room and I didn't do anything to you!"

"Liar! If you don't do anything, why I am naked!"

"Oh, that! Your clothes were dirty after I drank your blood, so I changed it and do **everything** for you when you was fainting!"he chuckled.

"What! You changed my clothes! How dare you to touch me!"

"Why can't I touch you? I'm your **legal future husband**!"

"What! Who said those stupid words? You are lying!"

"No, I'm not! You have forgotten our vow, haven't you?"he looked at her sadly.

"What vow?"she asked, held the blanket closer to her body.

"So you have completely forgotten about it! It's fine! It may be a long time with you! I will give you time to remember it! Now take off your clothes!"

"I'm even not have clothes on my body to change! You're moron!"

"Right! I almost forgot!"he was teasing her.

"Don't tease me! Or I'll kill you!"she threatened.

"You can't kill your husband, dear!"he walked towards her, his hand stroke her slapped his hand away.

"You! Don't touch me! If you go near me this time! I will kill you right now!"she gritted her teeth, tried to slapped his face like a warn but he caught it.

"That's too much, dear! My endurance has finiteness!" he pushed her down the bed and leaned near her neck, he kissed it. She struggle to break free but couldn't against his strength.

"You think that I have no doubt to you, Cagalli Yamato or Cagalli Yula Athha! I knew it's you! I knew it when I kiss you! I knew it when I drank your blood! If you want to escape, that way will not be the best for you! I just buld this play in order to catch you! I'm not weak! I do this to keep you by my side like our vow! You'll marry me when you're eighteen!"then his lips touched hers. Her eyes opened in shock. What the hell! Have she truly vowed to be his future wife. Great!Now her hope to get out of here was very slender. He has known already about her. Damn it. How could this happened?

"Let go of me, jerk! Let me go! You killed my adoptive father. You scandalize me!I will not forgive you all about this!"she growled.

"Cagalli! You naughty girl! How could you say that to me! Why do you have to hate me like that? I didn't do anything wrong! I just keep my promise!"he hugged her.

"I don't care about you and about it! I don't want to marry you! You are my enemy! I can't love you! And you can either! My happiness and freedom will be ruined if I marry you!"

"Cagalli!"

"You killed me precious person! I will never forgive you this!Never!"she said like he got away from her and said "Change your clothes! I have prepared it for you! If you want to kill me, sure you will have to live! Meet me in the ball room! I'll give you 20 minutes for preparing!If you can't do it, I'll do it! "he said codly and left.

"Damn it! How can this happen! I almost escape!"she cursed. She looked at the dress he prepared and groused "Not dress again! I hate this!"But then she put the dress on.

* * *

She walked out of the room. She wore a robe to avoid being recognized. There were many distinguished guests came here tonight. Mostly girls and young ladies. Did that weirdo hold this? Why there were many women in here? Did he intend to choose some concubines and sluts to satisfy his lust? But she didn't care everything now. She just wanted to go back home but she couldn't. She think this might her last chance to escape – to get out that weird vampire. Vow? What Vow? She didn't know. But something like that's on her head although it's very hazy. She didn't remember clearly. She walked to the garden, to the labyrinth. It's in front of her right now. She had to tried if it's her last hope. She missed her family so much. Then she decided to went into the took off the robe and went into.

They were right. It's hard to break this labyrinth. Its height couldn't be easy to beat. There were many gateway. Some of them were impasses. Spines of roses grew every where. And the door could change suddenly. It might be out of control. And the last thing could say is this labyrinth is the worst thing in this solving the problem is her advantage. And she didn't want to live here, with those vampire. She didn't want .So after a hard-working time and with her talent - intelligence, she finally could find the door, three door to three country. It took her almost 20 minutes to find the way.

"Finally, I can come back home!"she yelled in happiness.

She touched her latch of the door to Orb kingdom. She opened it and a wind blew through her hair. She intended to set her foot through the door, but some voice made her froze.

"Where do you think you are going, Princess?"that man held her hand tightly and pulled her back. Suddenly, a lightning hit right the place which she has just stood. Luckily, she's alright because that man drew her back to him. Now, she was lying on his body. And they were lying on the ground.

"Are you stupid! You'll be killed if you walk through that door!"he yelled at her. Seem like he was very angry.

"Athrun!"she said in surprise. Was he worried about her. But now, she has gotten more trouble. That's he truly knew her plan. She should prepare for his anger which would erupt right now.

* * *

**A/N:** Chap 3 has been complete! Fuuuuuh!XD Sorry for making you wait. And I'm sorry again! I intended to post this last night but there were some errors with my internet so I couldn't this is chap three. I hope you'll like it! Read and Review!

Thanks to people who always support me!:)

Next chap: The king of vampire kingdom has known already her plan. He drew her to the ball room and do something to her. Although he knew her plan, she still tried to escape again. Meanwhile Athrun always kept her by his side. And Cagalli met a man. He looked very kind and friendly though he was a vampire. Maybe, she had fell in love with that guy. What will Athrun do if his future wife is in love with a vampire and absolutely not him. NEXT CHAP!:D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.


End file.
